


Circle Of Truth Chibi

by FandomBard12



Series: Izuku's Of The Multi-Verse Series [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Comedy, No Plot/Plotless, Shorts, Skits, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBard12/pseuds/FandomBard12
Summary: You want some comedy? Well here it is, a funny little series of skits and other funny stuff that I think would work here.Don't expect any plot, just comedy.
Series: Izuku's Of The Multi-Verse Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789828
Kudos: 7





	1. Intro and Outro

**Author's Note:**

> Since things are a bit heavy in Circle Of Truth: Fullmetal Hero, I figured why not do this.
> 
> Also, you don't have to think them as Chibi's but you can if you want.
> 
> And one last thing... this is an intro which means the next chapter will come out fairly soon.
> 
> So enjoy!

**[PLAY INTRO!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MyAsIFsh9mg&list=PLTnp14uDEZeAcPU96FqWEK0qpQk5yqniB&index=17) **

_Izuku focuses his Alchemical power before it explodes in his face causing black smoke to appear on his face, chibi characters then fall from the ceiling revealing the title._

_He is walking through different places he's been to with a grin on his face._ _Chibi characters are doing various silly things in the background, examples include them juggling apples or just playing dating sims._

_Izuku then notices an angry Aizawa behind him holding up a photo of him defeating a villain without a Hero, he then begins to run away afraid, passing by various characters, before tripping and falling._

_He's then seen with a bump on his head while being scolded._

_He then charges alchemical energy before creating a giant version of the title to which everyone is standing near with grins._

* * *

**[Play Outro!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vG7qCpr61A) **

_The title flashes on the screen for a few brief moments before disappearing revealing Izuku walking home tiredly. Other Chibi Characters follow him while talking, they walk past through various area's._

_Izuku looks out and notices they're at a Beach with a shocked look, he then sighs and just continues to walk. Going through various areas._

_The others begin to do various things in the background such as eat food or look around the area with glee._

_After a while, each of them begins to disappear before leaving Izuku alone._

_He sighs as he appears in front of his home, he walks past and walks past his mother who is sweeping the floor with a smile._

_He walks upstairs and hops into his bed, he throws the cover his body and immediately falls asleep._

_His alarm rings causing him to fall out of bed with an annoyed look._

_He sighs and falls asleep there instead of getting up._


	2. Extreme DDR?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is gonna be interesting to write. Also, there will be more then one event, I just figured making the first event the title of the chapter would be cool.

[Intro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210442/chapters/58322140)

Izuku sighed as he walked around in his casual clothes, he didn't have much to do today since Aizawa wanted him to take it easy for a bit. Saying that he was training too much and should get to socializing.

He's a bit of a hypocrite for saying that but he couldn't exactly argue against his dad basically.

"Maybe the Arcade has something for me today." He mumbled

He walked in and saw some of his Male classmates at a DDR Machine, he walked over with a blank look and saw Kirishima and Kaminari having a dance-off against each other in DDR.

"Hey guys." Izuku said

"Ah, Midoriya. Didn't know you took an early training break." Iida said

"Nope, Aizawa-sensei wanted me to relax for today." Izuku explained bored

"Oh... regardless, we're playing DDR." Ojiro said

"I've noticed that." Izuku said simply

He looked at the screen blankly, Kirishima was doing pretty well while Kaminari was failing greatly. The match finished with Kirishima as the victor, he grinned happily while Kaminari looked down in despair with a small storm cloud over his head.

The red-headed teen looked at Izuku with a wide grin with a slight shine in his sharp teeth.

"Hey Midoriya, you should play DDR with us. My treat." He said

"I'm fine Kirishima." Izuku said plainly

Kaminari got an evil grin on his face and put his arm around the Alchemist, he had a casual look that was also mischievous.

"What? You not any good at it?" He asked

"Eh, doesn't really matter." Izuku said with a shrug

"Oh? I'm guessing your just not that good at it with that attitude." Kaminari said

Izuku looked at him with an eyebrow raised while having a slight tick mark on his head. He glared at the electric teen slightly.

"Okay, why are you saying this?" He asked

"How about this, one match against me and I won't bother you about it again." Kaminari offered

Izuku looked up thoughtfully, a little drawing version of him beating the lecherous teen came up. He then shrugged casually.

"Alright." He said

"Let's do this!" Kaminari said

The two got onto the dance pads, the electric teen looked at the boy smugly while giving a mock gesture.

"I'll let you choose the song." He said

"Fine." Izuku said

He then chooses Paranoia Survivor Max which the teens look at him shocked, that was the hardest DDR song ever known. Ojiro looked at the boy both shocked and afraid, shocked that he chose the song and afraid since he had the most calmest and relaxed look on his face.

"I-Izuku... why did you choose Paranoia Survivor Max again?" Kirishima asked

Some other teens in the vicinity noticed this and walked over, some of them were whispering about the two players. Kaminari had a nervous look on his face while Izuku looked calm as anything else.

The Alchemist then choose his part on the hardest difficulty while Kaminari went with the easiest.

' _Why is Izuku going with the hardest difficulty on the hardest song?_ ' Iida asked

The song started and... Izuku immediately moved his feet at lightning-quick speeds while Kaminari could barely keep up, Izuku got perfects each and every single step while Kaminari got the worst scores possible.

A crowd began to form as the two were watching them play this incredibly difficult song, they were watching as Izuku masterfully pressed each part on time. The other 1-A boys looked at him shocked.

"H-how is Izuku so good at this?" Kirishima asked gobsmacked

"I-I'm not sure." Iida said shocked

After a while, the song finished and Izuku got triple S on it while Kaminari got E rank. Izuku looked fit as a fiddle as he looked calm and relaxed while Kaminari was on the floor panting.

The crowd cheered wildly and congratulated Izuku on managing to do that all so perfectly. It soon calmed down leaving Izuku with his classmates, shocked at what just happened.

Ojiro walked over and placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder, having a completely shocked look.

"H-how did you manage to do that perfectly?" He asked

"Aizawa-sensei made me practice that song everyday before U.A, he made the difficulty go up each time I did it perfect on each difficulty. It was stamina training basically, so now I can do it perfectly without a problem." Izuku remarked casually

The boys looked at him in shock after he casually said that, he meanwhile was thinking back on the training that his dad gave him.

_Flashback_

_Aizawa was standing near a DDR machine with a confused Izuku._

_"Stamina training is a must, luckily my family has a secret technique for this. DDR." He said_

_"...Why are you telling me this?" Izuku asked_

_"Because you'll be playing the hardest song on this, you need to get a perfect on each difficulty." Aizawa explained_

_"I-I CAN'T DO THAT?!?" Izuku yelled out shocked_

_"You have no choice, now get on here and dance your goddamn legs off." Aizawa said_

_Izuku danced until he passed out soon after, they did it over and over before he could do it without thinking. Aizawa looked at him proud with a thumbs up along with sparkles around him._

_"Well done Izuku." He said_

_"Shouta, he's passed out after finishing." Hizashi said, poking the Alchemist's leg with a stick_

_"Oh... we'll have to work on that." Aizawa said_

_"Shouta no." Nemuri said shocked_

_"Shouta **YES**." Aizawa said with a menacing glint in his eyes_

_Flashback end_

Everyone looked at Izuku really concerned after that flashback.

"Dude... how did you survive that?" Kirishima asked

"Because I can... plus to spite life." Izuku said simply

Everyone else looked at him confused while Kirishima looked on with anime tears going down his eyes.

"So fucking manly." He whispered

* * *

**How not to use Alchemy**

Mineta was sneaking around the school, he stood nearby a wall near the Girl's dressing room. He had a lecherous grin on his face, he then held up a small book, it was Izuku's. He snickered to himself evilly.

"I'm glad I took this off his hands, now I can use it for my own purposes." He said

A thought bubble appears over his head with Izuku leaving his book on his desk to do something, Mineta stalks over and grabs it. Leaving behind a fake book that looks exactly the same, he then sneaks away with Izuku's copy.

He snickers again as he takes a piece of chalk out of his pocket, he draws an Alchemy Circle on it. He claps his hand, causing electricity to come out of it. He then places his hands on it.

The wall disappears to reveal... a pissed off Izuku with Aizawa, Nemuri, Hizashi, Inko, and Nedzu. All of them with various items of torture in their hands, Mineta then looks on with a pale face.

"Hey asshole... don't think I didn't notice you stealing my Alchemy book." Izuku said angrily

"I'm afraid that we're going to have to... administer corporal punishment." Nedzu said without any sympathy

"Next time... don't perve out over woman." Inko said coldly

Mineta said nothing... he then began to run with the others chasing after him, he was caught soon afterward. He looked on with a sheepish look on his face as cold sweat ran down his face.

"H-hey, I didn't mean to... use it like that. Heheh, heheh... please don't hurt me." He said

"Not a chance." Aizawa said

_Two hours later_

Mineta was hanging from the flagpole, his underwear hanging on it with bruises all over his face. He groaned slightly while the females of U.A looked on with angry looks on their faces.

"I'm so glad Midoriya noticed what he was about to do." Uraraka said

"Yes, misusing something as powerful as that for something as depraved as what he was going to do needed punishment." Momo said

"HOPE YA ENJOY THE WEDGIE ASSHOLE!" Mina yelled out

They then walked away soon after, Kaminari walked up to the flagpole with his hands in his pockets. He had a blank looked at his looked up at Mineta.

"You know that was stupid right?" He asked

"Please... get me down from here." Mineta said

"Sorry dude, but this is your detention. And would you look at that, school ended an hour ago... see ya tomorrow." Kaminari said

He began to walk away, Mineta groaned yet again as a bird landed on his head.

"I hate Alchemy." He said

A bird then pecked his head soon after, rubbing salt in the already open wound.

* * *

**What happens when Momo learns Alchemy**

Izuku was reading his book for the hundredth time when Momo walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey... Midoriya." She said

He looked over at her calmly and with a small smile on his face.

"Yes Yaoyoyorzu?" He asked

"...Can I ask you something?" Momo asked

"Go ahead." He said simply

"Umm... can you teach me Alchemy?" She asked

Izuku looked at her confused for a few moments, he then put down his book and crossed his arms.

"Why do you want to learn Alchemy? You can make anything anyway." He said

"Yeah but... if I can transform it into something else... then wouldn't that make my Quirk more powerful?" She asked

"...Good point, alright I'll teach you but you'll need to understand that there are certain things you can't do." Izuku said

"Like what?" Momo asked

"Try to make a person, nobody knows the value of a soul meaning that you can't try and get it without something going wrong." Izuku explained

"Right... then let's start." Momo said

Izuku picked up his book and began to read everything off it while she got out a notepad.

_Five hours later_

Izuku looked on in horror as Momo managed to make a whole bunch of items using a few simple things she made and then transformed them into more powerful variations thus using less far.

She has an entire mountain of items made thus far that could help so many people if she really wanted to.

So he's sitting right here, watching her make item after item with no problem having the components.

Everyone else looked on blankly, Bakugo then looked at Izuku with an annoyed look.

"You had to teach her Alchemy, you had to tell her that she can construct anything with no problem if she has the rights items. You just had to teach her everything you knew about it, didn't you?" He asked

"To be fair, I didn't think this would happen." Izuku pointed out

"WITH A PERSON WITH A GODDAMN CREATION QUIRK?!?" Bakugo yelled out angrily

"...Okay, that's fair." Izuku said simply

They then went back to watching her make item after item, with no problems at all. Later the entire world would be at peace, knowing that one person was able to create everything they needed without a problem.

All For One saw this occur and basically just sat down and wondered what his life had come to, he knew someone like this existed and should have found them. Now he can't do shit thanks to all the security cameras she made.

Plus, everyone in his group was captured.

It seems the world was at peace.

Midoriya then woke up, he sat up in his bed with a horrified look on his face. He looked around and then breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I didn't teach her Alchemy... it was all a dream... I should really stop thinking about Quirk potential with Alchemy before going to bed." He said

He then went back to bed and fell asleep soon after.

[Outro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210442/chapters/58322140)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, see ya guys in the Fandoms!

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for this chapter.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandoms.


End file.
